


Ласло и Смерть

by DFox



Category: The English Patient (1996), The English Patient - Michael Ondaatje
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Да, пустыня схожа с любовью — обе забирают того, кто впустил их в свое сердце.
Relationships: Katharine Clifton/László Almásy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Ласло и Смерть

Тот, кто один раз побывал в пустыне, увидел белое небо и дрожащее марево над раскаленными песками, больше не может забыть ее. Она приходит во снах, остается в мыслях. Увидевший ее единожды, носит пустыню под сердцем, как мать — свое дитя. И она зреет, словно плод, а потом пробивается наружу — через муки, боль и тоску.

Как любовь.

Да, пустыня схожа с любовью — обе забирают того, кто впустил их в свое сердце. И выпитому ими досуха не остается ничего, только вернуться в пески — и умереть. Пустыня и есть любовь.

Пустыня навсегда поселяется в нем — жгучая, сухая, выпивающая до последней капли.

Пустыня остается с ним, хотя за окнами каждую ночь бушуют грозы.

Смерть приходит с перестуком капель и садится в ногах. Она похожа и не похожа на средневековые гравюры: темная, закутанная в плащ фигура, дубленая коричневая кожа обтягивает череп, глазницы же пусты.

Смерть спрашивает — каждый раз, неизменно, соблюдая заведенный у них ритуал:

— Кого ты любишь?

Он отвечает, облизывая обожженные губы, — и не чувствует их, лишь сухое мясо, сросшееся в рубцы:

— Кэтрин.

— Она мертва, — Смерть смеется дробно, с глухим перестуком: так ударяются о дерево высохшие до желтизны кости. — Там, в Пещере Пловцов, она превратилась в листья и ветви. Ее больше нет. Она больше не любит тебя.

— Что ты понимаешь в этом, ты…

Каждое движение причиняет боль — прошивающую до самого раскаленного нутра. Но он приподнимается на локтях, возражая и негодуя.

Смерть смеется:

— Не в той ли книге, что ты велишь себе читать, сказано: «Небеса исчезнут, как дым, и земля обветшает, как одежда, и жители ее также вымрут… Как одежду, съест их моль, и, как волну, съест их червь…»? И ты умер, превращен во прах, рассыпался в пыль — просто еще не знаешь об этом.

— Врешь!

Еще вчера ему казалось: Кэтрин жива, пока он жив. Пока помнит о ней. Сейчас пустыня берет свое. Не закрывая глаз, он видит песок, и на нем тело: маленькое, сухое, легче легкого. Легче канистры с топливом у него за плечами. Подумать только: от спасения их отделяло всего каких-то два градуса на карте.

Он помнит о Кэтрин, пока в память не входит пустыня, превращая все в белое, жаркое марево. Кэтрин умерла из-за него. Потому что он ее любил. Потому, что каждую ночь, пока они были вместе, он вырезал свое сердце, а на утро оно вырастало заново.

— Хочешь пить? — спрашивает Смерть.

За окном барабанит дождь — его же тело, превращенное в пустыню, горит. К боли от ожогов невозможно привыкнуть, но он знает: пока есть боль — он жив. Как знает и то, что, приняв соблазнительное предложение, умрет.

Он откидывается назад на подушки, растратив последние крупицы сил.

Смерть подносит к его губам сложенные лодочкой коричневые, как у туарегов, сморщенные ладони. Дождевые капли в них блестят, словно бриллианты самой чистой воды.

Он растягивает обожженные губы в подобии улыбки — это больно, но не больней, чем все остальное.

А потом склоняется к ее рукам — и с жадностью пьет пустоту.


End file.
